Harry Potter and the End of Voldemort
by joerely
Summary: ini kisah sendiri yang dibuat tanpa memperhatikan penulis asli ataupun kisah aslinya... jadi...ini...AU....


**Harry Potter and the End of Voldemort**

Ini adalah fic kedua,mencoba untuk meralat fic pertama yang mendapat kritikan yang cukup hebat. Kali ini mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.Harry potter ini adalah hasil karangan sendiri yang agak aneh sebenarnya. Walaupun agak aneh,semoga keanehannya membuat menarik perhatian untuk dibaca.Ceritanya ini Harry Potter yang kedelapan saat Harry beranjak dewasa. Di sini ada beberapa mantra yang dibuat sendiri.Ada juga karakter yang nggak pas dengan karakter

Kala itu bulan pernama bersinar terang. Sinarnya menerangi gelapnya malam. Awan-awan terlihat bergerak dan mondar mandir di sekitar bulan seakan tertarik akan pesona bulan purnama kala itu. Suasana malam itu amat tenang. Hanya terdengar suara angin yang bertiup mendinginkan udara malam. Sesekali terdengar suara dari mesin kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Argghhhh… tidak…jangan..Pergi kau!!!"seseorang mengigau. Tangannya menghalang-halangi karena panik.

Suara itu berasal dari kawasan Privet Drive. Tak lain tak bukan adalah suara Harry yang sedang mengigau. Kamar tidur Harry yang kecil dan sempit itu menjadi saksi Harry saat sedang mengigau.

"Pergi!!! Jangan mendekat!!"Harry mengigau lagi tapi dengan suara yang lebih kencang kali ini.

"Tidak!!!"sambungnya lagi.

Kegaduhan yang mengusik tenagnya malam itu mengundang perhatian bapak tua yang wujudnya seperti beruang madu kelaparan:_Vernon._ Dengan kesal Vernon terbangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menaiki tangga ke kamar Harry. Harry masih mengigau. Tiba-tiba…

"Harry Potter!!!!!!!!"Vernon berteriak dan tentu saja membuat Harry terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uhhh…ehhh…"Harry mengeluh dan terkejut.

Harry mengambil kacamatanya dan melihat Vernon yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan muka Harry. _ Kalau melihatnya,Harry ingin tertawa. Sebab muka Vernon kala itu mirip dengan badut karnaval yang masih mengantuk dan kurang tidur. _

"Harry Potter!!!!!kalau kamu ingin membuat keributan,tidur saja di luar. Mangganggu orang saja."Vernon membentak Harry.

"Ma…maafkan aku Paman.."jawab Harry.

Seketika itu juga Vernon pergi dari kamar Harry. Ketika melewati pintu kamar Harry,,terlihat bahwa badan jumbo Vernon sudah selebar pintu.. Blam!! Pintu dibanting oleh Vernon dengan keras.

"Uhhh…uh…" Harry merintih sambil memegang bekas luka di dahinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Harry sering diganggu oleh mimpi misterius yang terus berulang-ulang. Mimpi menyeramkan yang terus menyerang tidurnya. Mimpi tentang dirinya dan Voldemort:makhluk menyeramkan yang membunuh orangtua Harry. Mimpi itu tentang:_Voldemort yang mempunyai tubuh lengkap seperti manusia umumya dan memakai jubah hitam. Voldemort berusaha untuk mencekik Harry. Tapi pada saat bersamaan,Harry secara tidak sadar memegang bekas luka di dahinya dan Harry terbangun dari mimpinya._ Seperti itulah mimpi yang dialami Harry belakangan ini.

"Brak..Brak…Brak.."suara gebrakan pintu membuat Harry kaget.

"Hei…Cepat kau bangun pemalas! Buatkan aku sarapan."Vernon berteriak.

Harry segera beranjak dari kasurnya,menggapi pintu kamar lalu menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana Petunia,Vernon,dan juga Dudley telah berkumpul. Begitu masuk dapur,Harry telah disambut dengan suruhan dari mereka.

"Buatkan aku secangkir kopi dengan sesendok krim tanpa gula. Aku sedang diet. Ohya,jangan lupa beri susu."Vernon menyuruh sambil membentak.

"Jangan lupa cuci juga semua piring kotor itu. Sebelumnya masak makan pagi untuk Dudley dan juga untukku."Petunia membentak.

"Iya…"Harry menjawab lemas..

Sementara Harry memasak sarapan,Vernon membaca koran hari ini. Petunia menemani anak tercintanya yang tak lain_: Dudley_ yang sedang asik dengan mainan barunya: _pesawat terbang._

"Wush..Pesawatku terbang tinggi."Dudley berteriak sambil berlari mengitari dapur dan memainkan pesawatnya.

Dudley bergerak mendekati Harry yang sedang mencuci piring kotor di wastafel dapur.

"Kamu tak punya pesawat secanggih aku kan?"ledek Dudley sambil mengayunkan pesawat di sekitar Harry dan…PRANG!!!Sebuah piring jatuh dan pecah.

Seiring dengan itu,Dudley menghempaskan pesawatnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Arghhh!!!Mainan baruku..Kau mengahncurkannya.Kau harus ganti!Ganti!!!"teriak Dudley.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"Petunia heran.

"Dia memecahkan mainanku,Bu!"Dudley marah.

Sekilas Petunia melihat piring-piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Apa ini?Oh tidak.Kau memecahkan piringku.Vernon!!!Vernon!!!Cepat ke sini."Petunia menjerit kencang.

"Kenapa Petunia?Kenapa berteriak?"

"Lihatlah!Dia menghancurkan piring dan mainan baru Dudley."Petunia berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau ini.Tak tahu diuntung! Cepat bereskan.Sebagai konsekuensinya,kau tak akan mendapt makanan selama sehari.Ingat itu!"marah Vernon pada Harry .

Harry segera melaksanakn perintah Vernon.Sementara itu,Dudley masih saja meributkan masalah mainan barunya.

"Mainanku.Pesawatku!Aku mau yang baru.Aku mau yang baru."dudley berteriak memohon.

"Iya sayang . Tenang ya. Nanti kita akan pergi ke toko mainan lagi. Sudah. Sudah."Lanjut Petunia.

Sesudah Harry mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan juga termasuk membereskan piring pecah,ia masuk ke kamarnya. Vernon menguntitnya secara diam-diam. Blam!! Baru saja Harry masuk ke kamarnya,Vernon sudah mengagetkan dengan teriakannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa ke mana –mana lagi. Bahkan ke sekolah sihirmu itu!"ujar Vernon sambil mengunci pintu dengan gembok.

"Tapi Paman,,,….Bu…Buka…"

Percuma saja Harry melawan,tak banyak yang dapat ia perbuat. Toh,sudah biasa kalau Harry diperlakukan seperti ini. Tak ada jalan lain,Harry harus berdiam diri seharian di kamarnya. Tanpa makan,tanpa kesenangan,tanpa kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanyalah kebisuan dari kamarnya. Hari ini Harry hanya dapat tidur di kamarnya sampai pagi menyelimuti bumi kembali. Tapi sebelum pagi kembali,Harry mengalami mimpi itu lagi di saat pagi-pagi buta. Teriakan Harry yang sudah tak asing lagi terus menggema selama pagi buta itu.


End file.
